Ready, Aim, Fire
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: When three girls are kidnapped by Loki to be tested on, how will they continue? By joining SHIELD, of course! Working alongside and being trained by the Avengers to learn how to cope with their new abilities. But things are not always fun and games, and the girls are shortly thrown into a war that will change their fate forever.
1. Chapter 1

Violet grabbed Silver's hand and Amber's hand, glancing at them. "Are you sure we have to do this?" She called, glancing down into the water below.

"Do you want to be blown up or crushed by a car?" Amber snapped and glanced behind them, seeing that mutant thing smash another car. Taking a deep breath, Violet leapt forward, feeling a slight tug from behind but the tension eased as her friends hurled themselves off the bridge as well. As they were falling, their hands slipped and Violet felt panic as they hurtled toward the water, plunging into the liquid and sinking into darkness.

* * *

**Eight hours earlier.**

* * *

Violet pulled her head closer to the window, smirking at Silver who stuck her head between her and Amber. "Can I help you?"

"I'm lonely back here," Silver whined and Amber laughed.

"That's your fault for not claiming the seat next to Violet," Amber teased and ducked as Silver swiped at her playfully. "When do we get there?"

Violet glanced out the window and replied, "Soon, hopefully if the bus doesn't break down again."

* * *

Once at the roller skating rink, Violet eagerly led her two friends up to the counter to receive their roller skates. "Sizes ten, nine, and eight," she chirped and the guy turned, plucking three pairs of skates off and turning back to them, handing them over.

"Thank you," the girls chorused and headed away to a table to put on their skates.

Violets skated around, watching Silver skate backwards and do other neat tricks, and then realized that Amber wasn't with them. Turning, she laughed when she spotted Amber grabbing onto the smaller wall and looking nervous. "Hey, Silver, I think Amber needs our assistance!" Silver glanced over and smirked, seeing what Violet meant.

"Sure seems that way," she replied and skated over, Violet following as the neared their friend. "Come on, Amber! There's nothing to skating, it's just like walking!" Amber narrowed her eyes at them, and Violet grinned.

"Yeah, except that you have wheels on your feet!" Amber retorted and yelped as Violet and Silver grabbed her arms, hauling her out into the rink.

"Just hold onto us and learn," Violet instructed, skating along as Silver took the other side of Amber. Amber, whose face was pale, nodded nervously and skittered with them, moving ungracefully.

* * *

Violet headed toward the snack bar, her two friends trailing behind after two hours of skating. "Excuse me, girls, but I need your help." Violet whipped around and narrowed her eyes at the strange boy. His was tall with white blond hair tucked under a tall hat, his green eyes examining the three. Suddenly, he flitted out his hands and said, "Pick a card, any card. Just don't show me."

Amber rolled her eyes and coldly turned her back, stalking on to the snack bar. "Sorry, but we don't like playing those kid tricks," Violet said coolly and turned, chasing after Amber with Silver at her side, unaware that the boy was still watching them.

Suddenly, he stuffed the cards in his pocket and pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "I think I've found the kids you're looking for," he muttered dryly, smirking. "They pack spirit and will certainly live through the testing."

* * *

**Yeah... I know, another story. But, this one I'm collaborating with Tiffany and Sterling! Tiff is Violet, Sterling is Silver, and I'm Amber. **

**I'm sorry if the story is crappy, but I got absolutely no sleep last night and I'm completely out of it at the moment. But, this story should go fast 'cause I have a ton of notes for it and I have some notes for the sequel.**

**Again, I will be posting this on DeviantArt, so if you find this story in Fb-PHE13's gallery, just remember that's me. And I have a poll on my page and I would love it if you voted! If you are a guest and therefore cannot vote, please choose which name you like better: Chris Lore Coulson, Jean Lore Coulson, or Dakota Lore Coulson.**

**Will contain Clintasha and Pepperony, just so you know. And it will contain absolutely ridiculous scenes, but since Violet, Silver, and Amber are based off of us, those scenes are stuff we would most likely do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Silver was very pleased with herself for snagging the seat next to Violet first. Amber took up the two seats behind them by resting her back up against the window and propping her feet up on the other seat, dead to the world. After eight full hours of roller skating, Silver couldn't blame her. Violet was dozing next to her as Silver gazed out the window, too tired to sleep. Yawning, she blinked sleep out of her eyes as the bus drove along, hitting a bridge. **(Not literally, the bus drove onto a bridge.)**

Suddenly, the bus squealed to an abrupt halt, jolting the three friends wide awake, as well as anyone else dozing. "'The hell?" Amber muttered groggily, speech slightly slurred from her speaking problem, and sat up.

"I don't know," Silver replied, standing up to peer into the front of the bus.

"Guys," Violet's voice rose nervously and Silver turned, glancing out the window.

"Crap, that's not good!" She yelped and fell into her seat, scrambling back into Violet. Crawling up the sides of the bridge and causing traffic were large humanoid creatures. They had webbed hands and feet, scaly skin and some sort of black sac strapped to their backs. Not only that, but Silver could see cracks beginning to appear on the bridge, widening as it snaked closer to the cars.

Violet yanked Silver into the isle to get away from the window, the others doing the same. Amber huddled next to her friends, eyes wide in alarm. "T-t-those are mutants!" She hissed softly, blue eyes flashing. "I saw a picture of those things in one of my dad's files!"

"Do you know what they do?" Silver rasped, watching as the mutants and cracks creep closer. Before Amber could reply, they attacked. The mutants rushed forward and kids in the bus started to scream, trying to escape as the teachers tried to calm them down. "W-we have t-to g-get out!" Amber stuttered, backing up. Silver could only stare in horror as one mutant slammed its hands into the hood of a car as the driver scrambled out, only to be shot down by another creature. Once Silver felt someone grab her hand and tug her toward the front of the bus is when she broke out of her trance.

Rushing after her two friends, Silver pushed through the others and stumbled off of the bus, staggering into Violet and Amber as they stood, frozen. A soft, choking gasp escaped from Silver's lips as she took in the chaos.

Around them bodies of the decreased and wounded lay scattered. Fires blazed from wreckages of vehicles as screams and wails rang out, sirens blaring in the distance. The cracks were getting wider and the bridge started to groan as small chunks broke off.

Amber whipped her head around so she could see around her (at times her eyes turn to the sides) and her gaze locked to the side of the bridge. "We gotta jump," she mumbled, tensing her shoulders.

"Are you insane?!" Silver spat, grabbing Amber's arm and pulling her back closer to the bus for shelter. Amber ripped away and turned to them, eyes flashing.

"No, I'm not," Amber growled and Silver glanced to Violet for help.

Violet bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. "She's right. If want to live…" she mumbled softly. Silver sighed but raced out after Amber with Violet to the side, dodging wrecks and mutants while leaping over the fallen. The three girls stopped at the edge and Silver stared into the water below, fear shooting through her body, heart racing, and breath hitching in her throat. She barely felt Violet grab her hand and squeeze it as her friend asked, "Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Do you want to be blown up or crushed by a car?" Amber snapped and glanced behind them, seeing that mutant thing smash another car. Taking a deep breath, Violet leapt forward, Silver leaping after her friend to ease the tension as the three girls hurled themselves off the bridge and down to the ocean, still holding tight together. But there hands slipped as the fell and Silver felt panic shot through her again as the hurtled into the water, plunging into the liquid and sinking into darkness. Her burning lungs reminded her she needed air, and Silver struggled to the surface kicking and pushing herself up as her head broke the surface. Gasping in the air, she filled her lungs as she splashed around, twisting about to see where her two friends were.

Silver relaxed a little more when she spotted Violet bobbing on the surface and Amber coming up shortly after. The three girls swam together and huddled, kicking with their legs to stay up. Before one of them could speak, a loud groaning sound ripped through the air and Silver glanced up in alarm, seeing a large portion of the bridge crumble away and fall into the water below, taking bodies and cars with it. The three girls screamed in alarm and struggled away but the masses crashed into the water below, sending large waves over their heads and bringing them down.

**Just to tell you, the chapters are changing the point of views. So, here's the order: Violet, Silver, and Amber. That will remain the same throughout the entire story, just so you guys know. I might throw in a different POV but I'm not sure yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

Amber groaned and cracked open her eyes, her gaze blurry and unfocused. She tried to raise her hands to rub her eyes, but found they were tied down. Senses kicking into high gear, her eyes flew open wider and she was wide awake, struggling against the restrains that were on her wrists, ankles, and stomach. "V-Violet, S-Silver," she snapped, seeing her friends next to her but their eyes were closed. When they didn't stir, Amber felt panic rise in her chest and she rasped, "G-g-guys? Please w-wake up…"

"Ah, at least one of them is awake." Her head snapped toward the voice and she watched as a tall man stepped out of the shadows of the room. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a green cape and golden armor.

"S-stay away f-f-from us you c-creep," Amber spat, tensing as she dreaded the worse. A cold smirk played upon the man's face.

"You have spirit," he cooed, studying all three of them. "I hope you pass the test."

"What t-test?!" Amber demanded but he ignored her as Violet stared to stir. "Violet! T-thank god you're a-alive," she rasped in relief, relaxing a little.

Violet opened her eyes and they flashed in alarm when she saw the man standing there and her tied down to a sideways table of some sort. "What's going on?" She demanded, struggling to escape.

The man made a tut-tut sound and scolded, "Silence, both of you. You three girls are going to be given injections, and if you live, you will have powers."

"We never signed up for this!" Amber glanced over and felt more relief as Silver fought against her bonds. "You can count us out!"

The man sighed and Amber could tell his patience was fraying. "You will do this, you have no choice. Mark, bring me the serums!" She passed a glance to her friends, seeing her fear reflecting in their eyes. Glancing back over, she gasped in surprise as the same boy with the cards from the roller skating rink walk in with a tray. On it were three syringes and inside those syringes were some kind of green liquid, filling the glass tubes almost all the way.

"Here you are, sir," Mark spoke and held out the tray, smirking at the three girls. "I hope you do pass this." His gaze flitted from Violet to Silver and landed on Amber.

She bristled and spat, "R-r-rot in h-hell, p-pervert!" Mark merely rolled his eyes, and Amber had a feeling he was used to being told rude things. The man took one syringe and walked over to Silver as she thrashed against the bonds.

"Stop writhing, it will hurt less," the man chided and Silver immediately froze when he brought the syringe down close to her neck. He moved the syringe to her arm and plunged in the needle. Silver grimaced but after he injected the serum and pulled out the needle, she started to thrash, letting out an agonized cry.

"What have you done to her?!" Violet wailed and Amber stared in horror, struggling to find her voice. _If I can just speak to him… maybe he'll stop this. Why can't I talk to him?! I stopped a gunman, why can't I do the same now?! _The man swapped the empty syringe with a new one and walked over to Violet, who kept struggling. Using his free hand, he grabbed her hair and held her head back.

"Now, now," he scolded. "No need to make this more difficult." Violet stopped squirming, face twisted in pain as he pulled her scalp. Releasing her hair, he slipped the needle into her arm and injected the green liquid, pulling it out. Like Silver, Violet started to writhe in pain, wailing.

"W-w-why a-are you doing t-this?!" Amber snarled, flinching from her friends' pain filled cries. The man ignored her question and walked over to her with the third syringe. Amber daren't put up a fight in fear what he would do to her, and the man smirked as he poked the needle into her soft flesh. She winced at the pinch and barely held back a shudder as he injected the serum into her body and pull out the needle. At first, she felt nothing. And then the agony came. It ripped through her arm and across her body as the serum started to change her very DNA.

An agonized scream escaped Amber's throat and she seized in pain, Mark and the man simply leaving the room as they let the serum do its job. Soon, the three girls' screams died off as their voices fell raw, and Amber found the agony slowly dulling, but she could still feel the serum changing something inside of her. Suddenly, the building shook as a massive explosion went off in the other part of the structure. _Please save us! _Amber prayed silently as more fear overcame her.

**I will update Forever and Always soon; I'm trying to find inspiration and a plotline for chapter six.**

**Tiffany and Sterling say hi! And so do I. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Violet froze when the explosion went off, the agony now a dull ache. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Silver muttered as she resumed her struggled only to stop as all three girls heard shouts. Violet watched as the man passed their room quickly, fleeing from whatever set off the explosion. Then, Mark burst in with two other men, all three of them holding rags.

"Chloroform!" Violet warned and tried to struggle as one man approached her. But since she was tied down and weak, he easily pressed the drenched rag to her face, and everything fell into darkness.

With a groan, Violet slowly cracked open her green eyes, everything blurry and unfocused. Blinking a few times to push away her headache and the fuzziness in her vision, Violet sat up, surprised to find herself in a hospital bed in an infirmary. Glancing around, she felt a wave of relief when she spotted Silver and Amber to her right, both of her friends still unconscious but both in a bed like hers and not tied down. She also noticed another girl lying in one of the beds, but she wasn't familiar to Violet.

"Good, you're awake," a voice said and Violet jumped, snapping her head toward the left and blinked when she saw a friendly looking man in a suit standing in the doorway. "I'm Phil Coulson, an agent of SHIELD. You and your friends were rescued from Loki's lair."

"W-who are you?" A voice slurred and Violet glanced over, seeing Amber slowly sitting up as she squinted at Coulson, who reintroduced himself. She nodded, still wary and glanced at Violet. "Are you doing a-alright?"

"Yeah," she replied in a whisper, examining her arm. "I'm doing fine, considering what just happened." She watched as Amber immediately grabbed at her neck, relaxing when she found her necklace still there. Her friend then examined the wedding band for damage and Violet turned her attention back to the strange girl. "Who's she?"

"We're not sure," Coulson explained. "We found her at the structure in a different room from you three. She was taking the serum worse and we thought we were going to lose her." Violet felt sympathetic to the younger girl and glanced around again.

"W-what does S-SHIELD want with us?" Amber inquired, her legs swung over the side of the bed as she glanced to Coulson, her attention directed away from the necklace. But before Coulson could answer, she leaned over to Silver and poked her arm. "Wake up, Grey. Nap time's over." Violet laughed as Silver swatted a hand at Amber and slowly sat up.

"Sleeping beauty is awake! About time, Silver," Violet chided softly and Silver glared at her, too tired to speak. Violet turned back to Coulson and saw he was trying not to laugh.

"Come with me, the director wants to speak to you," he explained, nodding as he regained his composer. "He will explain everything." Exchanging a glance with her friends, Violet slowly hopped off the bed and headed over to Coulson with Silver, Amber tagging along behind them as they followed Coulson out, and Violet glanced back and saw the other girl slowly following behind warily, looking frightened. Glancing back, she followed Coulson down the halls, feeling nervous about being around all the strangers.

Coulson stopped and pushed open a large door, walking inside what seemed like a conference room. The girls flooded inside, and Violet spotted a tall man standing at the head of the table, an eye patch covering his left eye. "Director Fury," Coulson greeted.

"Agent Coulson," the man replied, his one eye gazing over the group and Violet shifted, feeling awkward. "Do you mind telling us who you four are?"

For a moment, none of them spoke up but then the girl whispered, "Dakota Lore Coulson." She cowered back as if she was afraid of something, glancing around nervously. Violet flicked her gaze to Dakota and Coulson, spotting some similarities in their stance.

"I'm Silver Grey," her friend introduced, breaking the silence as she elbowed Amber.

"A-Amber Rushman."

"And I'm Violet Brooks," she finished and crossed her arms. "So, are you going to explain what SHIELD wants us for?" Her voice was still soft and quiet.

"The man who injected you four with the serum was Loki," Fury explained as the girls slowly took a seat. Violet noticed that his gaze seemed to hold mistrust whenever he glanced at Amber, and she was confused about this. "He was the reason behind the attack on New York. We went to stop him but he got away, and we found you four there. You were brought here to be treated for any injuries and you will be staying here, the serum he injected you with has done something to your DNA, and we must figure it out before something happens."

"S-s-so you're ripping us away f-f-from our f-families to o-observe us?" Amber concluded, glaring angrily at Fury. "H-how will y-you explain t-t-that to them?"

Fury simply replied, "They have been told you are dead."

"What?!" Violet cried, sitting up. She glanced to her friends, seeing shock written on Silver's face and horror written on Amber's. But she was startled to see relief across Dakota's.

"No, he can't think I'm dead," Silver cried, glaring at Fury angrily. "I promised him." Violet felt bad for Silver, since she knew her family wouldn't care. The only one that would take it hard would be Silver's boyfriend, Matt Lang.

"C-c-can't we t-tell them we're a-a-alive?" Amber cried, voice cracking and Violet felt sympathy for her tall friend, considering the only family Amber had was her grandmother, and the two were extremely close. "P-p-please, can I tell my g-grandmother I'm fine?"

"I'm afraid that can't happen," Fury replied, crossing his arms. "It's for your safety."

"W-why can't you tell h-h-her I'm alive?! We o-only have each o-other! She's the only f-family member I have l-left and we need each o-other! It will break her if s-s-she believes I'm dead! She knows enough about the g-g-government, she worked with H-Howard Stark! Why can't she know? Loki knows who I a-am; he could hunt her down and k-kill her! She needs protection! Mr. Fury, p-please let me tell her I'm still alive," Amber begged, close to tears and Violet leaned over and hugged her, wishing she could help.

But Fury was unmoved and he turned his attention to Coulson, ignoring the girls. "Go ahead and fly them to New York, Agent Hill is already there and they know you're coming soon."

"Yes, sir," Coulson replied and opened the door again. Dakota quickly leapt out of the seat and headed out. Amber flashed Fury a glare before standing and walking out, ignoring the director and Coulson. Violet quickly walked after her with Silver close by. Overwhelming grief flooded through Violet at the thought of never returning home, never seeing her father again and never seeing Luke. Choking back a sob, she and the others followed Coulson once more.

**Megan: Yay! This is getting somewhere!**

**Amber: I h-hate you. **

**Megan: I know you do. Wait a minute... did you...?**

**Amber: R-read the n-notes? Yes I-I did. **

**Megan: Darn it...**

**Tiffany: You have another part of the story Yes!**

**Violet: What? You wanted something to happen!**

**Tiffany: Um... Not sure if I want to answer that.**

**Violet: *fuming* **

**Tiffany: You might not want to know what comes next. *looks around to hide somewhere.***

**Violet: I'm going to look at those notes.**

**Tiffany: Megan! Hide those notes!**

**Megan: *flails* You have got to be kidding me! Amber, just because you are my alter ego doesn't mean you can read through my stuff and share it with Violet and Silver!**

**Amber: *sticks out tongue***

**Silver: I don't know if I like what happens later on… I mean, a lot of it sounds awesome! But the other stuff, not cool. **

**Coulson: Why would you do that to Dakota?!**

**Megan: *does double take* How did you get here?! *throws arms into the air* AMBER!**

**Amber: *smirks***

**Coulson: Director Fury isn't as bad as you make him seem to be, Megan.**

**Megan: *huffs***

**Sterling: COULSON! YOU'RE ALIVE! *glomps***

**Coulson: Ah! **

**Tiffany and Megan: *starts laughing***

**Dakota: What's going to happen to me?**

**Megan: Nothing! You are perfectly fine.**

**Tiffany: Okay, that's not-**

**Megan: *clamps hand over her mouth* Hush, Tiffy. No need to give away spoilers.**

**Sterling: Can we keep him?**

**Megan: As much as I wish we could, no. Coulson belongs to Marvel.**

**Coulson: I belong to no one!**

**Sterling: Uh, actually, you sorta do.**

**Megan: Oh yeah! If you check out by Deviant Art page (the link is on my wall or you can look up Fb-PHE13) I put up profiles for Amber, Violet, Silver, and Dakota.**


	5. Chapter 5

The flight to New York seemed to drag on forever, and it didn't help that the girls now had no family to go home too. Silver glanced over at Violet and Amber to see how they were holding up. Amber was staring out the window and Violet was staring out in space. None of them wanted to talk, and Silver really wasn't in the mood to start a conversation.

She was already missing Matt, and was quite angry at Fury for telling their families that they had perished when in fact they were still alive, just genetically altered somehow. The only one who seemed relieved was Dakota, but Silver didn't really care why at the moment. Even Coulson seemed apologetic to them, and each time Silver saw sympathy in his eyes, she wanted to scream. He worked with Fury; surely he could've done something to stop him! She sighed softly and shook her head.

"Coulson," Dakota whispered suddenly, glancing over at the agent. "Where are we going?" The three girls also glanced to the agent, wondering the same thing.

"To the Avengers tower," he explained. "You will be staying with the Avengers as you develop your powers."

"Seriously?" Silver voiced what everyone thought. Once more, a wave of fury swept over her and she snapped, "So you replace our family with the Avengers? Look, it's great we get to meet them and all, but that's not right!"

Once more, Coulson looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but that is protocol. It is for your families' safety that you are presumed dead." Amber scowled and turned her head away from him. Violet lowered her head and stared at her hands in her lap, silent tears falling from her face. Silver huffed but reluctantly understood. Dakota just sat back in her chair, the only one who wasn't upset by the news.

"Does this mean they're going to train us?" She asked suddenly, realization dawning on her that they were going to be living with the Avengers. The Avengers, the ones who saved the world from Loki and the aliens, the superheroes who are recognized by people across the globe, the ones who Silver knew she would never have a chance to meet if her DNA wasn't genetically altered by a certain god of mischief.

"Yes it does," the agent replied. "They already know you are coming, and I believe either Fury or Hill chose mentors for you; most likely Hill."

"B-but you h-hardly know us," Amber countered, glancing back over with a frown. "H-how do they k-know who w-will be a b-better fit?"

"It's more like a test run," Coulson explained. "If it doesn't work out, someone else will mentor you." Silver nodded, glad that they could change mentors if things didn't go well, but blinked when she realized something.

"Uh, what about our belongings," Silver inquired, frowning. "We can't just wear the same clothes over and over, that's gross." Violet chuckled and glanced back down to her hands when everyone glanced over at her.

"You will get new clothes at the Avengers tower," Coulson replied and Silver slumped back in her seat.

"Thanks, I guess."

After the flight, they were then driven to the Avengers tower by another SHIELD agent. If anything, the ride was even more so awkward. "Amber," Silver started, turning to her friend. "You grandmother worked with Howard Stark? Isn't he Tony Stark's dad?" Violet glanced up as well and the two stared at Amber, who was toying with her necklace.

"Y-y-yes to both," she replied, not looking up. "I've t-told you this before, r-remember?" Violet nodded and Silver faintly recalled that conversation.

"Oh yeah… what were they working on, again?"

"Super soldier serum," Amber glanced up from her necklace and peered out the window. Silver couldn't help but notice that Coulson seemed to have perked at the mentor of the experiment Amber's grandmother was working on. She shrugged it off and looked out the window as well with Violet.

Finally, the group reached the Avengers tower. Dakota was the first to leave the car as Violet slipped after her, Silver followed suit as Amber took the rear. The four then followed Coulson inside the skyscraper; the girls huddled close with an equal sense of nervousness. "Agent Hill," Coulson greeted a tall woman as they neared an elevator. "Are the Avengers ready to meet them?"

"As they'll ever be," she replied and joined the group as they entered the elevator. Amber shuffled toward a corner to get away from everyone and Violet followed suit. Silver slunk over to join her friends and glanced away, pausing as he gaze switched from Dakota and Hill, noting their similarities. Finally, the bell gave a soft ping and the doors opened. Coulson and Hill stepped off and headed down the hall, Coulson pushing open a door, but staying out of sight, and glanced over at the girls who were hanging around outside of the elevator.

"Come along," he sighed and Dakota took lead, walking toward him and slipping inside the conference room. Exchanging a nervous glance with her friends, Silver followed suit and walked inside the room.

"There are the Probies!" **(I had to do! Sorry, I needed to put in a NCIS reference…) **Tony Stark cried, smirking as the girls filled in with Hill behind.

Natasha scowled at him. "You've been watching too much NCIS for your own good, Stark." She turned to the group and said, "Sorry about his actions. Mind telling us who you are?"

"I'm Silver Grey," she chirped, waving a hand and giving a half smile. "That's Violet Brooks, Amber Rushman-"

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Romanoff," Tony suddenly said and Natasha turned to him, causing the playboy to shrink under her glare and hide behind Bruce. "I was joking!"

Silver laughed at this along with her friends and then introduced Dakota. "Apparently you guys are training us," Silver added, glancing around and noticed that Steve seemed to be staring at Amber. But there was surprise in his eyes as but then he looked away and it was as if nothing happened. Glancing over to her tall friend, Silver couldn't tell if Amber noticed that or not. Exchanging a glance with Violet, Silver knew she didn't imagine it.

"That is true," Bruce replied and moved out of the way, causing Tony to pout at him. "Hill, who's mentoring who again?"

"Romanoff will be mentoring Amber, you will be mentoring Silver, Stark will be mentoring Violet, and Barton will be mentoring Dakota," Hill replied and turned back to door. "Are you ever going to come inside?"

There was a chuckle and Coulson finally stepped into the room. Immediately, the entire Avengers' faces lit up. "The son of Coul is alive!" Thor bellowed and wandered over to Coulson, patting him heartily on the back.

"Coulson, glad to have you back," Clint said, grinning as he nodded to the agent.

Silver stood off with the three others, feeling awkward as they watched the Avengers greet Coulson. Feeling left out, she bounded forward and leapt onto Coulson's back in a koala hug, causing the agent to grunt and stagger and everyone else to laugh at this antic. "You didn't tell us you came back from the dead!" Silver scolded and patted the top of Coulson's head, either to the amusement or annoyance of the agent.

"Because there was no need to at the time."

"Excuses, excuses! We're one big family now, so no more secrets!" Right as those words left Silver's mouth, she suddenly realized that they were now her new family. She was never going to go home again.

**Megan: Alright, Coulson lied in chapter four.**

**Tiffany: Told you!**

**Sterling: I knew it!**

**Megan: Yep. He does know Dakota, but he can't say anything; same with Hill. Dakota thinks that she and Coulson share the same last name, nothing more, but then she will think that he's her second uncle or something. Sorry if that confused anyone!**

**Dakota: Well, I'm glad that cleared up. But what's going to happen to me near the end…?**

**Megan, Tiffany, and Sterling: Nothing! You are going to be fine!**

**Coulson: This is getting awkward…**

**Hill: Doesn't Fury have access to this?**

**Amber and Megan: NO!**

**Sterling: They aren't letting him in.**

**Tiffany: And I don't blame them.**

**Steve: Good news for Coulson and Hill. And everyone, really.**

**Megan: Gah! *jumps***

**Tiffany: Now, Megan, no need to fan girl.**

**Megan: *blushes* That wasn't it! He scared me…**

**Sterling: Sure. Look, you scared them off, Megan!**

**Megan: *looks around* Oh, they did leave.**

**Tiffany and Sterling: *facepalm* Anyway… please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Silver was pried off of Coulson, he and Hill left to finish some paperwork, leaving the four with the Avengers. The group and had just finished the tour of the Avengers tower, and now they were back in the conference room. Amber spotted Steve still casting glances at her, and she decided to explain to him later why she looked like Peggy, considering his expression was that of surprise and confusion. Tony clapped his hands together and grinned. "Pepper is bringing home pizza tonight, so over dinner we will be able to get to know each other better." He turned to Bruce. "Wasn't there…?"

Bruce nodded and glanced over at the girls sympathetically, and Amber tensed immediately. "I'm sorry, but I need to draw blood from all of you to see what the serum has done to your body." Next to her, Violet tensed and backed up before darting out of the room.

Bruce winced, he never intended to frighten them, and Amber called, "I-I'll get her." She turned and raced after Violet, easily catching up to her friend as Silver stayed behind with Dakota. "What are you d-doing, Violet?"

"Didn't you hear? He wants to draw blood and that requires needles," Violet whispered, stopping when Amber placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amber faced her friend and replied, "Violet, I u-understand, but we need to get it over with. They need to m-make sure we're not… dying." She hesitated and shifted nervously, as if hiding something.

"Forget it," Violet muttered dryly, glanced back toward the door but no one else came out. "I'd rather die. I don't think we're going to die but I still don't want my blood drawn. Me and my blood are partial."

"Violet, just get it o-over with, p-please."

Violet shook her head stubbornly, still haunted by what happened earlier. "No more needles, we're not best buds. You can forget it. The only way would be to strap me down but you wouldn't do that. Even if you did I wouldn't forgive you for a long time and I would scream until I pass out. There is no chance that my blood is being drawn, you can forget it, Amber."

Amber sighed and said, "Do it for your d-dad, for Silver, for me, please. I c-can go f-first." She was starting to feel desperate, knowing this had to be done. But she understood Violet's fear and agreed with her. But Amber was the fearless one; she had to pretend there was nothing she feared, even if it killed her. Amber held back a wince, wishing she could break down that wall but she couldn't. Amber couldn't afford to be weak.

"You had to play that card," Violet growled, not meeting her gaze. "Sorry, but no. Not even for my dad. That won't work because he thinks I'm dead so it's no use. If I die, I die." Amber winced at those last words. _You're not dying… I know this._

She crouched down and gazed at Violet. "Look, I don't want to lose someone I care about again. Just get it over with and then I will personally make sure you won't need to be around needles again. Consider it a soldier's promise."

"How can you promise me something like that? What if I need to be around needles or what if he needs more blood? How can you promise me something like that?" Violet crossed her arms in front of her chest, scowling.

"Look at me, V-Violet. I won't let them hurt you, but it n-needs to be done," Amber persuaded, struggling to win this battle.

"Oh, sure, you won't let them hurt me after the injection but you will allow them to hurt me beforehand. Not cool, Amber, not cool at all."

Amber flinched as if she had been hit, standing up quickly, remembering how she had failed to stop Loki. _Why couldn't I have stopped him like I did that gunman?! _She thought to herself angrily. "I'm just as m-mad at me as you are. I should've stopped L-Loki, I know. But I c-couldn't." For a quick moment, Amber lowered her wall and showed emotion, but that was gone as soon as it appeared. Like mentioned before, she couldn't afford to show weakness.

"What?!" Violet about screamed as she grabbed Amber's arms, pulling her down to eye level. "That was not your fault, and I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about that you would let Bruce and whoever is helping him stick me with a needle and then you won't let anyone stick me with a needle again. That's what I'm talking about."

Amber wouldn't meet her gaze. No matter what Violet said, Amber had still failed her promise to her friends. Just like all the other promises she had made before. She held back a dry chuckle, realizing she seemed to only make promises she could never keep. "It's o-only for one time, Violet. Please j-just get it over with."

"No," Violet snapped, standing her ground. "There is no way I'm getting a needle put in me!" She then looked at her taller friend with big, puppy eyes.

Amber stayed firm. "I-it's only going to be a pinch a-and you can look away and s-squeeze my hand. I promise it won't hurt l-like Loki's injection did."

"No, it won't be just a small pinch! I don't care how hard I squeeze my eyes shut or hold your hand, it will still hurt. Please don't make me do that. Please be a friend and say that I don't need to get blood drawn. And please stop referring to Loki, that was a horrible experience and I don't like what came after either. I don't want to remember it." Violet covered her ears for a second and then removed her hands, glancing at Amber with big, wide scared eyes.

Amber pulled her friend in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, but it m-must be done. Unless there's another way without using a n-needle, I'm sorry."

Violet struggled out of Amber's grasp, and her friend released her, Amber close to defeat. "Nope, and you can't make me." Violet turned and headed away. "Forget it." Amber followed after her friend and Bruce opened the door, peering at them in concern.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to draw blood from you guys," he said and Violet's face paled drastically.

Amber turned to Bruce suddenly. "Violet and Silver don't n-need their blood drawn. They're fine and not d-d-dying, I know that for a fact." She sounded so sure about that, Bruce wondered if her power was for her to be able to tell if someone was dying. If only he realized how wrong he was…

"Thank you," Violet turned to her friend and hugged her, Amber just patting her arm. Bruce looked a little puzzled about why Violet was suddenly so relieved, and had the suspicion Amber was just trying to cover for her friends.

"May I just take a small sample to make sure they're fine?"

"Trust me, Mr. Banner. They're p-perfectly fine," Amber replied, glancing at him and nodding.

Violet pulled away, her smile seeming to grow bigger. She turned to follow Bruce inside, when she asked, "Where are our rooms?" She quickly went back to being shy and quiet; her cheeks light pink because she talked louder than she normally did with Amber earlier and she had already forgotten where the rooms were.

"Natasha and Clint will show you," Bruce explained. "Amber and Dakota will join you shortly." Violet looked fearful once more and looked at Amber. Amber saw the alarm and panic in her friend's gaze and glanced back to Bruce.

"I'll be right there, M-Mr. Banner," she promised and he nodded, heading back inside to tell the others. Amber crouched down again and assured, "Silver is with you and I can get Steve to t-tag along. Remember? My grandmother w-worked with him, you can trust him."

"Fine, but you better be back in five minutes or else," Violet grumbled. "I hate to leave you alone." She walked back inside with Amber and joined Silver who was hanging out with the two assassins. Amber headed over and stood next to Dakota and Bruce.

"Can S-Steve tag along with them?" She whispered softly to the doctor. "I had family w-who knew him in World War two and Violet w-would feel better with someone there she knew she could trust." Bruce nodded and talked to Steve, who tagged along with the four as they headed out to the rooms.

"Come on, Point Break," Tony said to Thor, heading out. "You are going to help set the living room. And don't destroy anything again!" Thor grumbled but followed Tony out.

"Come along," Bruce said and exited the room, Amber and Dakota tagging along behind him as they followed him down to the lab. "I'm just going to take one sample from each of you just to make sure everything is alright."

"Okay," Dakota whispered softly and sat down in a chair once they stepped inside the lab. Amber sat down in a different chair as Bruce prepared two needles, praying that her final decision to keep Violet and Silver from getting their blood drawn was the right choice.

**Megan: The Avengers is two hours, thirteen minutes, and ten seconds long if you don't include the end credits.**

**Sterling: Thank you for that useless information.**

**Megan: *gasps* It is not useless!**

**Tiffany: Yeah, it's not useless!**

**Sterling: Mhmm, when will you need that information, then?**

**Megan: *pouts and sulks in a corner***

**Hill's voice: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! COULSON! **

**Sterling and Tiffany: Stop screaming, Hill!**

**Hill: That wasn't me!**

**Coulson: *is confused***

**Megan: *laughing really hard***

**Tiffany: Meg, what did you do?**

**Megan: That was my phone! *laughs some more* I put that as a notification sound 'cause I got tired of the screaming goat! **

**Tiffany, Sterling, Hill, and Coulson: *facepalm***

**Megan: Oh yeah, when I woke up this morning, I thought it was July fourth. **

**Coulson: Today is June 26.**

**Hill: And you waking up in the morning doesn't mean it's morning.**

**Sterling: *nods* You woke up around two again.**

**Tiffany: You woke up at 2:24 in the afternoon. **

**Megan: … **

**Sterling: How late did you stay up?**

**Megan: Past four… past four thirty.**

**Tiffany: Geez! No wonder you sleep in so late.**


	7. Chapter 7

"There you are, Amber!" Silver chirped from the top bunk as Amber entered their room, closing the door.

"How'd it go?" Violet inquired, peering out from the bottom of the bunk bed as Amber sat down on the single bed.

"Fine," she replied, smirking slightly and tipping her head. "He only d-drew a little blood, its n-no big deal."

Silver shrugged and added, "Oh yeah, we have to call Pepper-"

"Who?"

"Tony's girlfriend and the CEO of Stark Industries," Violet explained and Amber nodded.

"Anyway, we have to call her back because she was going to pick up some clothes for us real fast."

"That's n-nice of her," Amber commented and stretched out her arms, yawning. "I don't think I've ever b-been so e-eager for sleep before." Violet laughed along with Silver, privately agreeing with Amber. It was a long day for all of them, and all she wanted to do was sleep and forget all about today and worry about tomorrow.

"Thank you again, Amber," she called and Amber nodded, smiling slightly.

"Anytime," she replied and stood once more. "Should w-we call Pepper now?"

After calling Pepper and thanking her multiple times over the phone, the girls waited back in their room until she came home. Dakota had a room next door, but she was alone considering her fight or flight response around others was higher than normal, and she was afraid of pretty much everyone. Violet sat on her bed, gazing around their new room. The bedroom was quite large and very spacious, with a large walk in closest, a dresser with many drawers, a desk off in the back left corner, and a large, sadly empty, bookshelf. There was also a large bathroom attached to the room. She hoped that she could go out and buy books, and that her being dead didn't mean she couldn't go out.

There was a knock at the door and Natasha called, "Pepper's here, so come on out!"

"Coming," they called and Amber headed over to the door, opening it and allowing her friends to go first.

After their introduction with Pepper, getting their clothes into their room, Violet grabbed two slices of pizza and headed over to the living room. Amber was sitting cross legged on the floor and Silver was sitting on the couch. The Avengers were also sitting on the couches, scatter here and there, as Violet sat down next to Silver, seeing Dakota reluctantly sitting nearby, but keeping her distance. For the beginning of dinner, they ate in silence but Tony then declared, "Alright, let's get to know each other better, shall we?"

The Avengers, including Pepper, Hill, and Coulson (they two agents joining shortly after Tony declared that) went first and told the girls a bit about themselves. Violet felt bad for them, since they all had trouble in the past while, before the whole thing with Loki, she had only lost her mother. They had been through a lot. She glanced over at Silver and then Amber, wondering how they felt about this.

"Now you guys can share," Tony said gazing at them before nodding at Amber. "You first, Mama Bear."

Amber raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She smiled sickly. "If you call me that again, I will hurt you." Violet couldn't help but laugh along with the others as Tony huffed.

"I don't think Tasha should train you," he whined.

"Why? Because you want her to be a fangirl?" Natasha snickered which brought more rounds of laughter.

"Alright, I'll go f-first," Amber replied once she finished laughing. "But my s-story isn't a good one." She sighed and the smile faded. "First off, S-Steve," he looked startled when she singled him out. "I look like Peggy b-because she is my grandmother."

"So, we both own you, Cap!" Tony suddenly stated and Amber blinked, looking disturb.

"That's just… creepy," Violet whispered and Amber nodded.

"I don't o-own anyone, thank y-you," Amber snorted and frowned at Tony. "When I was s-seven, my father passed a-away from an illness, and I lived with my mother. T-that's why I wear this." She held up her necklace with her father's wedding band on it. "My m-mother and I never got along so I learned to fend for myself. But w-when I was ten she was killed in a car a-accident, so I moved in with my grandparents. My g-grandfather, Victor, wanted to l-leave New York because it was p-painful for him. But I didn't want to leave and n-neither did Peggy, but we moved a-anyway out to California. When I was s-seventeen, Victor died of a heart attack." Violet noticed how her friend dodged and didn't mention many other things, but she understood why.

"Y-you can say I'm old fashioned," Amber continued, not looking at the sympathetic faces. "I enjoy listening to o-older music, since that's what I grew up with, I love w-writing and reading, Peggy taught m-me how to use a gun, a-and I'm very active."

Silver snorted suddenly and gave a mock glare. "A little too active if you ask me. She woke us up at six in the morning one time during a sleepover to get us to go jogging with her!"

"Well, you can be very lazy, Silver," Violet teased as the others laughed. Silver stuck her tongue out at Violet and the girls giggled.

"That is true," Amber sighed. "And I r-regretted it after s-since you almost r-ran into a car."

"The car almost ran into me," Silver retorted hotly, scowling.

"Sure, you say that," Violet whispered and patted Silver's knee, smirking.

Amber nodded to show she was finished and Silver spoke up. "I grew up with both parents and a younger sister. My parents ignored me most of the time and thought my sister was way better at everything, which is so not true. I like plays and stuff like that as well as science and art." She shrugged and glanced over at Violet.

Reluctantly, she started to explain about herself. "I grew up with both of my parents, but my mom died when I was five. When I was eight, my father remarried but we never got along. Alyssa didn't like me and I didn't like her. When I was in seventh grade, she convinced my dad to send me to boarding school and I stayed for a year but didn't like it. Thankfully, my dad was happy to have me come home and not go back. I like to read a lot."

Now, the only person left was Dakota. When they glanced at her, she seemed almost petrified. "Umm… I..." she stammered, glancing around nervously.

"It's alright," Hill assured soothingly. "No one is going to hurt you." Violet glanced over, a little surprised to see Hill so soothing and seemingly protective of the young girl.

Dakota glanced at her hands before glancing back up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Umm… Allen… he…" Her gaze darted around nervously, and Violet worried for Dakota's heart, not sure how much stress the poor girl could take. "You won't tell anyone, right?" She suddenly asked.

"Of course," Violet assured and Amber nodded along, Silver echoing the same words as everyone else agreed.

"When I was younger… Allen abused me," she flinched and pulled her knees to her chest, not looking at anyone. Violet glanced over at the two SHIELD agents, seeing horror written on everyone's, but Coulson also had fury mixed in his eyes. "Sage didn't know but she was very kind to me. But she found out and confronted Allen about it…" She sniffled and Amber moved over slowly, not wanting to alarm Dakota as she wrapped a comforting arm around the young girl. Dakota leaned into her, seeming to be thankful for the comfort. "Allen killed Sage after an argument they had, but I saw it. He threatened that if I told anyone, he would kill me too so I stayed silent. He continued the abuse as well. But then… we went to the store and he told me to get the bread. I went and a flare went off, but it seemed more like a bomb, so I ran. I swear I didn't set it!" Dakota started to cry and Amber held her close, soothing her.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Natasha whispered softly as Hill headed over to comfort the poor girl. Everyone was sullen and alarmed at Dakota's past, and Violet wanted to rush over and comfort her as well, but was afraid it might scare Dakota.

"How dare he!" Thor boomed, looking quite furious. Tony was scowling, and Violet was sure he could slightly relate to Dakota, since his own father didn't seem to care for him. Pepper was horrified, just like everyone else was; Natasha was shaking her head slowly in disgust about Allen's antics, and Clint was scowling as well. Bruce was frowning and muttering under his breath, controlling the Other Guy. Steve looked very sympathetic and was mumbling about how no one deserved something like that.

"Coulson, isn't your brother named Allen?" Clint asked suddenly, frowning as he glanced over at the agent.

Coulson gave a tight nod, standing. "Yes, and I have an arrest that needs to be taken care of," he growled, stalking out of the room.

"You're safe, now," Hill assured as Amber pulled away, scooting back over to her friends.

"I'm glad she's safe now," Violet murmured and her friends nodded in agreement.

That night, as Violet lied in her bed, she thought about the day's events, and remembered how sure Amber had seemed when she told Bruce that she and Silver weren't dying. Worry wormed into her belly but she pushed it aside. "I'll ask her about it tomorrow," she whispered softly to herself, closing her eyes.

The door closed softly and Violet cracked open her eyes, seeing sunlight filtering into the room. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes before slowly sitting up, gazing around with blurry vision. At the single bed, she could see Amber taking off her tennis shoes, just back from her jog. Seeing this was her chance since Silver was still passed out, Violet blinked the fuzziness away and slid out of the bed, heading over to Amber. "So," she said, her friend glancing up in surprise. "Want to explain to me why you are so sure Silver and I aren't dying?"

Amber sat up and gazed at Violet, but she could see some nervousness. "I've k-known you guys for a l-long time, now, and y-you both seem perfectly h-healthy," she stammered. "And I j-just knew you t-two would be f-fine. Gut i-instinct, you know." She stood suddenly and headed over to the closer, slipping inside and pulling out a shirt before heading out and grabbing a pair of pants. "I'm g-going to take a s-shower. Y-you should w-wake up Silver f-for breakfast."

Violet watched her friend quickly dart into the bathroom to take her shower, and she couldn't push away the nagging feeling that Amber was hiding something.

**Tiffany: Meg, what time is it?**

**Megan: 1:31, why?**

**Sterling: Oh, that's not too bad.**

**Megan: What's going on?**

**Tiffany: You need to sleep! And nothing, we were only wondering what time you were up.**

**Megan: *sticks out tongue***

**Tiffany: *slaps Megan upside the back of the head***

**Sterling: *laughs***

**Steve: What just happened?**

**Megan: Tiffy hit me! *hides behind Steve***

**Tiffany: Oh wow, Meg. That was low. *puts on innocent face* And would I really hit you?**

**Megan: *glares***


End file.
